My Verision Of PS I Loathe You
by oxpinkprincess16
Summary: Takes place before PS I Loathe You but After Bratfast at Tiffany's. The Clique is back on top,and everyone worships. What happens when Massie finds out that Derrick still likes her and some sparks start to fly. Massington, Clam, jalicia, Kremp, Crilyn.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own _The Clique_ books. Lisi Harrison does.

Takes place before PS I Loathe You but After Bratfast at Tiffany's.

**Massie** :Derrick who?? Massie is telling everyone that she is over Derrington, but inside is she really? What about her new crush Chris A.

**Claire**: Is missing cam more than ever, what happens when Nikki decides to move to Westchester?

**Alicia**: Is glad to be back in the PC, and is doing fine with Josh, what happens when she spots him with another girl?

**Kristen**: After going out with Dempsey, she realizes that she doesn't like him and decided to breakup, he does not talk a no!

**Dylan**: Is going out with Derrick, but knows that he wants Massie back. She will do anything for her man back, won't she?

**Derrington**: Is going out with Dylan the girl pig, and is happy, until he see's Massie flirting, maybe he does really like her again.

**Chris P**: Is seeing Dylan in a whole new fat free light.

**Kemp**: Will do anything to make Kristen see that he is not a perv!

**Cam**: Desperately wants Claire back, but how will he get Nikki to back off?

**Josh**: Is fine with Alicia until she sees him with another girl!

Some of these things will happen into the story nawt right away!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**BOCD After School**

**Derrick's POV**

"_**Why did I break up with Massie, I mean she was perfect!"**_** Derrick thought as he watched Massie and her "Clique" sit down at their Oak tree. " Looking at Massie, huh" Kemp said grinning at me. " Nah Dylan is the one I'm for" I said through clenched teeth. " So you don't mind if I ask her out right" said Chris Abely, coming up to me and my boyz. " Sure why not, she's to immature for me, but probably just right for you" I said, my voice fill with venom. Cam waited for Chris to leave then turned to me and said " DUDE, I know that you miss Massie, you, were literally shaking when he asked you about her" "Dude, just leave me alone, I don't like massie, I'm gonna ask Dylan out to the dance!!!! " Fine then, we hear your mouth running, lets see you run and go ask her" Chris Plovert shot back at me. " Fine" I said walking over to the girls.**

**Massie's POV**

"**So guys, the mall after school, right " I said when me, Claire, Alicia, Dylan and Kirsten reached our signature oak tree. " Duhh" The girls said at once, " Apple C" they yelled faling down laughing. Everyone stared at us in envy, just the way I liked it. "So guys, now with the boyFAST in we have to pick out new crushes and dates for the dance" I said looking at Claire who was biting her fingernail. "Well, I have Josh so no worries for me!" Alicia said taking out her phone to text Josh. "I have Dempsey" Kirsten said, looking at Massie nervously, who just smiled encouragingly to her, "and we're going on our first date today at 7. "I don't have anyone, but I might take Cam back" whispered Claire. "What about you?" Alicia said tauntingly, I glared at her and replied" Well I have a new crush……Chris Abley" " OMG so that's who the mystery guy that you were texting during math was" Dylan said with disbelief. " Well…I kinda like……..Derrick" Dylan whispered really fast. " WHAT!!!" Massie yelled, " he is an ex crush!!!!"**

" **But…but….." Dylan whimpered before Kristen cut him off, " hurry up with your excuses cause here he comes!!!" **

**Massie looked up and there he was. "**_**OMG he looks so hawt, wait why am I thinking about him, that ass broke up with me because I was hlping out a guy friend!" **_**"H..H..Hii Dylan…Massie, and friends..: said Derrick. "**_**why did he say Dylan's name first, he always liked me more, maybe he also likes him!!!!" "What do you want Derr ICK!" " Nuthin with you, I wanted to talk about something to Dylan" Derrick replied smoothly. "Sure" said Dylan nervously as she got up and led the way to an abandoned picnic bench.**_


End file.
